1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sink clips, and more particularly to a heat sink clip which easily and securely mounts a heat sink in a mounting frame.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer central processing unit (CPU) is the core administrator of electrical signals in most contemporary personal computers. Continued development of CPUs has enabled them to perform more and more functions. Heat generated by CPUs has increased commensurately. Such heat can adversely affect the operational stability of computers. Measures must be taken to efficiently remove the heat from the CPU. Typically, a heat sink having great heat conductivity is mounted on the CPU to remove heat therefrom. A clip is frequently used to firmly attach the heat sink to the CPU, thus achieving greater efficiency of heat dissipation.
A conventional clip for fastening a heat sink to a CPU is formed from a single plate, and has a generally M-shaped profile. The clip defines opposite slots matching with ears of a socket, and thereby attaches the heat sink to an upper surface of the CPU. However, modem heat sinks are frequently very large. A single clip received in a middle of the heat sink may not be strong enough to securely fasten the heat sink on the surface of the CPU. The heat sink is liable to be displaced relative to the upper surface of the CPU when the assembly is subjected to vibration or shock during use. To overcome these problems, a pair of clips respectively mounted on opposite sides of the heat sink has been devised. Good examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,370,024 B1 and 6,362,963 B1. These clips are independent components, which makes mounting of them on a heat sink unduly inconvenient. In addition, transportation of the separate components is bulkier and more expensive.
Still another kind of clip has been devised to overcome the above-described disadvantages. As shown in China Patent No. 01215320.6, the clip is made from two independent parts to form a whole. Unfortunately, this clip is inconvenient to use when mounting a heat sink to a CPU. This is because the clip has no handles, openings or other devices to facilitate manual operation or operation with a tool. Similarly, the clip is inconvenient to use when dismounting the heat sink from the CPU.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink clip which easily mounts and dismounts a heat sink to and from an electronic package such as a CPU.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink clip which securely mounts a heat sink in a mounting frame.
In order to achieve the objects set out above, a heat sink clip includes two side plates and two pressing portions. The pressing portions connect between opposing ends of the side plates. Each pressing portion is generally arcuate, which enables it to resiliently press a heat sink. Each side plate is sloped slightly inwardly from top to bottom. This enables the side plates to resiliently clamp a mounting frame. A pair of first handles is upwardly formed from top edges of the side plates respectively. A pair of second handles extends outwardly in respective opposite directions from opposite side edges of each side plate. A pair of legs depends from opposite ends respectively of a bottom edge of each side plate. A pair of spaced hooks is inwardly formed from a free end of each leg. A pair of openings is defined in the opposite ends of each side plate, for insertion of a screwdriver thereinto.